


The Wedding Part 3

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Autism, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Voice, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and installment of the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> talesfromthechickpea is one of the best people ever and beta read this for me.

“Four more hours,” Dean soothed, giving Cas’s hand a light squeeze. Castiel smiled at him, about to open his mouth to say something before they were bombarded by guests. 

“Congratulations,” came several voices at once. 

Then, a grumbly voice stood out from the others. “Congratulations, Squirrel.” Dean grimaced.

“Uncle Crowley,” he acknowledged. Cas felt him go stiff.

“I just wanted to give you my present in person,” he drawled, walking up to Castiel. He pulled an envelope out of his lapel pocket and put it in Castiel’s. He leaned in, “Congratulations.” His hand lingered for a moment on his lapel before drawing away with a smirk. He smirked at Dean before going to bother Ellen and Bobby, probably Jo too. Dean glared daggers at his uncle, but Cas seemed unfazed.

“Hey Cas!” Anna said happily, as she approached and pulled him in for a hug. Dean didn’t miss how Castiel automatically stiffened and dropped his hands to his sides. He had met Anna several times, and had liked her, but Cas’s family made Dean slightly uneasy.

“Congratulations, little brother,” she whispered, grinning, before she stumbled over to Dean. “Congratulations, little brother-in-law.” She giggled, even Dean had to smile when she laughed.

“Enjoying the bar?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A little,” she admitted, pinching her fingers in front of her face to show the amount.

“Where’s Ruby?” he asked politely.

“I don’t know. We had a fight.” She shrugged.

“Hence the drunkenness?” Dean asked.

“Hence the drunkenness.” 

They faced another onslaught of congratulations before they reached the wedding party’s table.

“You guys are late,” Gabriel said suggestively. “Couldn’t wait for the honeymoon?” Castiel glared at him and Gabriel laughed. “Take a joke, buddy,” he said, clapping his little brother on the shoulder.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, because Castiel looked as if he needed some saving.

“I don’t know. He said he was going to call you, but I haven’t seen him for a half-hour.” Dean frowned and checked his phone—no messages.

As if on cue, Jess walked up to the table with a smile. “Hey, boys. Congratulations!” she said, ruffling Dean’s hair and smiling politely at Cas. 

Dean suppressed a small glare and, with a cordial smile, asked, “Have you seen Sammy?” 

“No, sorry. He was supposed come find me after he tracked you guys down.” She frowned briefly. “Anyway, don’t worry about him. He’s probably just sleeping in the car. He’s been studying for a week straight.” Dean rolled his eyes, of course. His brother was such a nerd.

“Are you ready to go greet people?” Cas frowned and shook his head. Speaking wasn’t an option at the moment. 

“Okay.” Dean kissed his temple. Castiel flinched from the touch before smiling apologetically. 

“Are you sure you can handle another,” he checked his phone, “three hours and forty-five minutes of this?” 

Castiel breathed in a deep shaky breath before forcing out, “Yes.” 

Dean offered out his hand and Castiel gripped it tightly. After a moment, Castiel pulled his hand back and drew his phone out. He tapped on Dean’s pocket, and Dean drew his phone out as well.

 _I just need to get used to the noise. You look bored. Go say hi. –Your husband_

When Dean looked back up, Cas was smiling gently at him. Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek. “If you’re ready to talk before I get back, come find me.” Cas nodded, and Dean got up and walked directly to Bobby.

“You did real good up there, son,” Bobby said, before turning back to his conversation, but Ellen slapped him hard on the shoulder. 

“Congratulations?” he asked, speaking more to her than to Dean. Dean chuckled. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” 

“We’re so happy for you, hon,” Ellen said, hugging him and looking pointedly at her husband.

“Even more happy that I’m off the market for Jo?” he asked with a grin. Ellen smiled back. She hadn’t always liked Dean, especially after he moved away from Kansas. It was partially because her daughter had been nursing a raging crush on him when he left, and partially because he’d been in her bar more than enough to be considered trouble. 

“Don’t say that. I’d be proud if you married my daughter.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, maybe not at first,” she said, smirking. Ellen paused and peered over his shoulder. “I think your friend need you.” He turned to look and saw Charlie was rushing towards him.

“I’ll see you guys later,” he said excusing himself, and took off quickly in the opposite direction.

“Dean, wait!” Charlie called from behind him. She paused to slip off her heels, and rushed after him, accidentally slamming into his back when he stopped. 

Dean took a deep breath before turning around to look at his best friend. “Why?” he asked. 

“You mean Cas’s mom?” she asked, but received no reaction. “Look, you know how I feel about mothers. Anything could happen and she may never see her youngest son get married. I just thought, you know…” She trailed off, looking up at Dean’s scathing glare. “Well, I thought there’d be a cute Hallmark family bonding moment.” Charlie twiddled her fingers under his stare. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I shouldn’t invite her. I wouldn’t have if I’d known it was like this. I really am sorry. Are things actually that bad between them?” She shifted uncomfortably until Dean finally spoke.

“That’s something you should have asked before you took it upon yourself to invite that bitch,” he replied coldly. His tone softened, only slightly, as he continued, “I know how you feel about mothers, but not all situations are the same.” Charlie looked up, hopeful, at the shard of kindness in his voice. 

“You need to apologize to Cas. You ruined today for him, and it’s going to take a lot more than puppy dog eyes for me to forgive you.” 

“What if it’s a really good apology?” she asked, only half joking. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly to show that she wasn’t entirely in the dog house.

“Don’t push it, kid.” 

“All right, I’ll just—” She gestured behind her, and Dean waved mockingly. He sighed and made his way to the restrooms, only to be intercepted by both of his parents.

“That was beautiful, baby.” Mary smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek. John hugged him.

“You treat him right,” he joked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling him that?” Dean asked, chuckling. 

“Are you kidding? This is the guy who got your mother to rethink her opinion.” Mary’s mouth went agape. “If you hurt him, we’ll be having an issue.” 

“I rethought my opinion on the truck,” she stated. Dean cringed, and started removing himself slowly.  
The Impala had been a graduation gift for him, and Mary wanted to get something modern and small. John bought a truck. It had been a point of contention between the two for some time, which always led to something bigger. 

As soon as his father opened his mouth, Dean rushed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed before splashing cool water on his face. He heard quiet moans coming from the stall, male and female moans. Dean wanted to laugh, but stayed quiet and wondered who could have hooked up at his wedding. Personally, he was hoping Jo had finally made a move on his friend Adam. He had an urge to check, but stopped himself. 

“Sam,” the female voice gasped. Dean gagged a little in his mouth. He made jokes, but he had absolutely no interest in his brother’s sex life. He turned on his heel and fled, deciding to check on Cas and let him know Sam and Jess had made up.

#

Castiel was sitting in the car, trying to soothe his tight throat and headache. He thought he’d be feeling better in a minute. He could still communicate; he just needed to get to the point where he could speak again. He looked at the dashboard and saw that he still had three and a half hours to go. He let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Moments later, he heard a light rapping on the window, and opened his eyes. Almost as soon as he looked up, he slammed his hand on the door lock, which—thankfully—was already down.

“Castiel? Darling, don’t be dramatic. I only wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.” Castiel looked out the other window. “Come now, dear. Don’t be childish.” Naomi sighed. “You overcame the odds when you got up there today, and proved me and your psychiatrists wrong. I am proud of you. You know that, right, dear?” His throat suddenly soothed itself from the sheer anger he felt. He hummed a little to check. It was still a little bit painful, but he would manage.

“I don’t have a psychiatrist,” Castiel responded. “I didn’t overcome anything.” Naomi’s face tightened into a condescending smirk.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, dear.” 

“I’m not ashamed of anything right now,” Castiel reinforced. “You made me feel ashamed for seventeen years of my life. I still feel ashamed at times, and despite not having any psychiatrists, I figured out where to place that blame. Tonight, my sister and her girlfriend had a fight. I would have listened to her, and done my best to make her feel better, but she felt more comfortable talking to my husband about it.” 

The more he talked, the more his grip tightened, but Castiel fought through it. He overthought everything to do with his mother, and he was finally calm enough to make himself heard. 

“I have hated you since I realized I wasn’t Castiel to you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Naomi replied. To anyone outside the Novak family, her demeanor seemed calm, but he could tell she was seething.

“I was your poor autistic child, just someone who made you look like a saint. You hated me when I started talking.”

“That’s ridiculous, Castiel.”

“I started talking when I was seven. That’s when you started sending me to psychiatrists and treating me like some kind of animal who needed to be trained,” he spat.

“What are you saying, Castiel? Are you claiming I abused you? If that’s the case, you abused me just as much. You wouldn’t speak to my friends. I took you out to tea, and do you know what you did? You hid under tables. What kind of fourteen-year-old hides under tables?” she hissed. 

Castiel took a moment to compose his retort, but he was interrupted. 

“Excuse me, that’s my son’s—” Mary paused when she saw Cas. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were in there.” 

“You’re Dean’s mother, aren’t you?” Naomi asked.

“Yes, I’m so sorry, have we—” 

“No, we haven’t. I’m Castiel’s mother. I just noticed that your son was considerate enough to tape off a seat for you.” Mary grinned.

“Pleased to meet you. I am so glad our sons decided to get married.” Naomi smiled sympathetically. 

“You don’t need to act so pleased. Dean seems like a fine young man. I’m sure he’ll see reason soon enough.” Mary’s grin faltered. Even Castiel was confused. It wasn’t like his mother to be so blunt. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Mary asked. Naomi tilted her head in confusion. 

“Everyone noticed his little episode during the ceremony. “ Mary still didn’t respond, her face going slightly cold as Naomi continued. “You can’t pretend like it didn’t happen with him or he’ll never learn,” Naomi said, laughing lightly, expecting Mary to follow suit.

“He’s your son,” Mary said coldly. 

Naomi frowned, confused. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for me,” Castiel growled. 

“I thought the ceremony was lovely. I don’t know what episode you’re talking about. They both looked nervous,” Mary said, calmly.

“I’m sure,” Naomi replied. She was polite only in tone, her anger was clear to anyone who was looking for it.

“Since we’re in-laws now, we should have coffee sometime.” Naomi stared at her for a moment, before looking back at Cas calculatingly. 

“We all should,” Naomi added, matching the sickly sweet tone as best she could. “Us, your husband, and the kids.”

“We should do that soon,” Mary replied. There was nothing left to be said. “Do you mind if I talk to my new son-in-law for a minute?”

Naomi gritted her teeth. “Of course. I think I may head home. Castiel, I’ll be by to see your new place soon. Goodbye, darling. Mrs. Winchester, it was lovely to meet you,” she said before storming off. 

Mary turned to check on Cas, who watched the exchange in confusion. “Are you okay?” The grip in his throat loosened. 

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t sure if he should thank her or not, but then decided people thanked others for nothing all the time. “Thank you, Mary.” 

“Any time,” she said. 

Castiel wanted to know what exactly had just happened that he was right to thank her for. If anything, he thought he should be upset because she made another event he would have to see his mother at, but he knew he was missing something. He just wasn’t sure exactly what.

“Can I come in for a second?” Mary asked.

“Of course,” Castiel replied. As soon as she got in, he smelled something delightful. “Could I have a cigarette please?” he asked despite his discomfort. It smelled divine and he needed one after that interaction. Mary was flustered.

“Only if you don’t tell John I was smoking,” Mary conceded. 

“I won’t,” he agreed. He understood the need to hide smoking from someone who was less than supportive of the habit. Mary handed him one, put one in her mouth too, and then he lit them.

“I was an ass. I just realized how horrible I sounded, and I hope you can forgive me for not trying to be close with you before,” she said. Castiel was surprised. She’d seemed perfectly cordial with his mother two minutes ago, but he’d sensed something was off. He only wished he knew what it was. “I was being protective of my son and I took things out of proportion.” 

Castiel stared at her for a minute before he said, “I forgive you.” And he did. She seemed contrite, and this was the kindest she’d been since last Christmas when she sent him a tie. 

“We should both get inside,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

When they were almost at the door, Dean walked out supporting a staggering John.

“Honey?” Mary asked concernedly. John responded by throwing up on Dean’s shoes.

“He relapsed,” Dean said tightly with repressed panic. “I made sure to seat you as far away from the bar, but he was just sitting there, and he’s had a lot.” Dean’s eyes were wide, scared. “Mom, I should have been watching him more closely. I saw him headed that way, but I thought he was going to talk to somebody. I should have known. You guys were fighting earlier. I’m sorry.” He spoke very quickly, his voice rising and falling with his quick breathing.

“Dean, it’s not your job to watch your father,” Mary stated firmly. She grabbed John under his other arm. “You two can help me help him to the car, then I want you both to go inside and try to enjoy the rest of your reception. We’re going to go back to the hotel, and in the morning, we’re going to head home early so he can see Dr. Wesson.”

“Mom, I—”

“I’ll keep you updated. Please enjoy the rest of your day—for me.” She huffed under the weight. As soon as they reached the car, Cas opened the door and they managed to get John propped against the passenger side window. Mary turned to Dean. 

“Promise?” she asked. Dean could tell she wasn’t going to relent. 

“Fine, I promise. Just please text me when you get to the hotel and if anything happens, okay?” 

“I will,” Mary said, kissing both of their cheeks. “Sweetie, it wasn’t your fault. Your dad’s a grown man. He’s perfectly capable of managing his addiction. He knows how this works and that he should have talked to someone beforehand.” Dean nodded. 

Mary climbed into the car and drove off, waving. As soon as she was out of sight, Dean turned to Castiel and buried his face into his shoulder. Castiel understood what an emotional time it was for him. He had been there for him the last time it happened.

“He’ll be fine,” Cas said, kissing the top of his husband’s head. Twenty minutes later, when they finally went in, Dean decided it was Sam’s fault for not being there, despite Cas’s insistence that Mary said it was solely John’s fault. He saw Jessica sitting awkwardly by herself, staring intently at her phone next to Charlie and Gilda, who were displaying far too much PDA. 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, unable to control the harsh tone of his voice.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since the beginning of the reception,” she replied, shrugging but obviously upset.

“What about—”Dean stopped and took off. Charlie broke the kiss and turned hastily to Cas. 

“Where’s Dean going?” she asked. Jessica and Cas shrugged. “You’re supposed to cut the cake!” Charlie yelled after him. 

“Maybe he knows where Sam is?” Jessica suggested to a bewildered Cas. All three followed after Dean. 

Dean stormed into the bathroom and checked each stall, but didn’t find anyone. He paused and then groaned before dashing off to the second most cliché spot in the book. Sure enough, Sam and Ruby were having somewhat clothed sex in the coatroom.

“Ruby?” Dean asked. Castiel just stood there, staring like a deer caught in the headlights. Sam hastily tucked himself away and closed his zipper. Ruby tugged her dress back down and casually flicked her panties off her foot and into her hand, stuffing them into her purse. Castiel casually thought she was right to do so as putting them back on would have only meant baring herself to them again. Jessica stared at the spectacle.

“Screw you!” she yelled. She grabbed the nearest coat she could reach, threw it at them, and stormed away. Charlie just stood there awkwardly until Ruby left, looking coldly at her girlfriend’s brother and throwing a flirtatious wink at Sam. 

“So, um,” Charlie said, breaking the shocked silence. Everyone turned to look at her. “You still need to make the best man speech,” she said to a red-faced Sam. “You guys need to cut the cake, and have your first dance. That’s…that’s kind of the point of the reception.” Dean glared at his brother and also threw the nearest coat he could grab at him.

Castiel, unsure of what to do, followed Dean back to the reception hall. Meg stood at the wedding party’s table, entertaining the guests while waiting for them to arrive. She was supposed to have given her best lady speech five minutes ago.


End file.
